The Skywalkers
by Vegeta Syed Putra
Summary: What do you get when all you remember of your foe was a flash of blinding light and the word "TAIYOUKEN!"? An unlikely hero. A group of seemingly bad boys. And a guy who wears a hoodie with cat ears. Read if you love pure nonsense that don't make sense.


The Skywalkers

Part 1: Nowhere Man

It wasn't known for how long he had been there. All he knew was that by the time he woke up, he was lying face-down on a dusty alley. It was dark, and the alley was pitch-black - and extremely cold.

"Brrr!"

He stood up abruptly to escape the freezing pavement. He folded his arms, trying desperately to keep warm. Wearing only a plain white tee and a pair of black denim jeans, he shivered.

Looking out towards the alleyway he saw a blaze of lights, a cacophonous mixture of neon and fluorescent lights that seem to demand him to gaze at their luminous superiority, momentarily blinding his eyes at the very sight of it. It was almost like he had been hit by a Taiyouken attack.

Wait a minute.

Where exactly was he then? He remembered dueling all-out with a mysterious somebody at a desert, he had the upper advantage…

..until his foe suddenly screamed "TAIYOUKENNNNN!". There was a flash of light as bright as the sun (or the flash of a DSLR camera)….

….and here he was, in an alleyway that was probably in the middle of Nowhere City.

Oh, snap. He thought. How the hell did I get here? And where exactly is here anyway?!

Walking out the alley he had to shield his eyes from being further blinded by the annoying lights that threaten to take his sight away from him. Momentarily squinting his eyes in an almost failed attempt to comprehend his surroundings, he saw that he was in the middle of a huge city, comparable to New York City or Tokyo in our real world.

And he was facing what he thought was the most hideous monument he had ever laid his eyes on.

Well, in every sense of the word, it was hideous (who knew what was going on in the sculptor's head when he or she created such a ghastly work of art?) It seemed almost grotesque – its body seemed to be melting, like it was made entirely out of chocolate. Its features were deformed out of proportions, causing it to look much like the swamp monster or something similar. For some reason, looking at the statue, our hero could only conclude that it was either deliberately made ugly or it had been a victim of acid rain. He felt that the former was more believable, given just how horrifyingly real the monument looked like.

Sighing, he turned to walk away to wherever his legs would take him. As he walked, he began to comprehend everything that he could remember to make sure his memories were not all gone.

_**Hm, let's see**_, he thought. _**My name. Yeah, I remember my name – how can I not remember that simple a name?**_

An inner voice piped in. _Yeah? Well go on then. Enlighten me. What's your name?_

_**Broly.**_

_Broly eh? Sure is simple_.

_**I figured even if I had my head whacked with a baseball bat a hundred times I'd still remember that name.**_

_Hmm. Don't we all. Now tell me where you come from, who your parents are, where you live now, what race are you…_

_**It sure sounds like I'm making a life biography of myself. Alright. I'm from some distant city which I couldn't remember anymore, since my dad and I were always moving. All I remember is my dad. I don't know who my mom was. Plus, I'm a Saiyan.**_

_A SAIYAN!_

_**Well, somebody's surprised. Now I'm wondering who the one who really lost his memory now is. **_

_Oh, shut it. Do you still remember who the last person you fought was?_

At this point our hero, whom we now know as Broly thanks to his inner dialogue, stopped in his tracks.

_Well do you?_

_**Hm. I don't know. All I remember was him screaming "TAIYOUKEN" at me.**_

_That's all you can remember? Some memory you've got._

_**And I also remember that he was wearing black. **_

_All black?_

_**Yeah. ALL black**__._

What a mystery. Who do you think he is?

Broly scuffed. _**How the hell should I know? I don't care heck about that right now. All I want to know is where the bloody hell am I and how exactly did I get here! And I don't think YOU can provide me with those answers, right?**_

_I suppose so. Though I'm beginning to wonder._

_**Keep you wondering to yourself.**_ He retorted mentally, before shutting out the voice before it could even land a few more words of protest.

He continued walking. Those neon lights still glared angrily at him, obviously mad because he hadn't laid eyes on their "exquisite brightness". No sooner had he walked a few inches though, when his ears caught the sounds of loud cheering and something resembling rock music.

"Looks like a concert's going on." he mused to himself. Curiosity got the better of him. He then walked towards the direction where the concert was, blissfully unaware that Fate was smiling sweetly at him while laying all her cards on her table, all of them written with the sequence of Broly's fate on them.

Oh, all right, if you don't get it, it just means that he's unaware that his life is going to change forever.


End file.
